Rycerz oparów
Rycerz oparów '''znany także jako '''Raime Zdrajca i Raime Rebeliant – boss z dodatku Crown of the Old Iron King do gry Dark Souls II. Położenie Znajduje się na samym dole Mglistej Wieży. Opis Po wejściu na arenę widać miecz wbity w ziemię, a po chwili wychodzącą z niej postać, biorącą miecz do ręki. Raime jest wielkim rycerzem ubranym w czarną zbroję z poszarpanymi szatami. Uzbrojony jest w dwa miecze: miecz oparów w prawej ręce i ogromny miecz oparów w lewej. Podczas drugiej fazy walki używa tylko drugiego miecza, który dodatkowo wzmacnia i zaczyna posługiwać się atakami ognistymi. Historia Jego prawdziwe imię to Raime. Był on jednym z najwybitniejszych wojowników w Drangleic, a jego ulubionymi ptakami były czarne kruki. Były one powszechnie nienawidzone ponieważ uważano je za zwiastun śmierci. W pewnym momencie rycerz został uznany przez króla Vendricka za jego lewą rękę i był, wraz z Velstadtem, jednym z jego najbardziej zaufanych doradców. Jednak ostatecznie, w wyniku różnic poglądów Raime starł się z prawą ręką króla i po porażce z nim został uznany za zdrajcę przez samego Vendricka. Rycerz postanowił opuścić Drangleic i dotarł do Mglistej Wieży poszukując większej mocy. Tam wojownik natrafił na Nadalię - dziecię mroku, które nawiedzało to całe miejsce. Raime miał możliwość zabicia jej, jednak zamiast tego powierzył swoją lojalność Nadalii, która dała mu nowy cel. Zamiast użyć swoich umiejętności do zniszczenia czarnej mgły, objął ją i zanurzył w niej swój miecz, aby zawsze być przy swojej nowej pani. Raime mógł powierzyć swoją lojalność Damie Popiołu dlatego, że się nią po prostu zauroczył albo zdołał znaleźć w niej wspólnotę, ponieważ ona też straciła króla i królestwo. Raime został nasycony mocą ciemności, a część duszy jego nowej królowej została zaklęta w jego ciele i nowym mieczu. Zamieszkał on na samym dnie Mgliste Wieży, strzegąc przejścia do pokoju, gdzie znajduje się prawdziwe ciało Nadalii i Korona Starego Żelaznego Króla. Wtedy to Raime uzyskał od swojej nowej pani tytuł "rycerza oparów". Odporności * Niezwykle wysoka odporność na ogień. * Wysoka odporność na mrok. * Wysoka odporność na magię. * Wysoka odporność na błyskawice. * Odporność na truciznę. Przywołania Do walki można przywołać dwie postacie: * Ellie o stalowym sercu – jej znak przywołania znajduje się tuż przy ognisku, obok areny z bossem. * Carhillion z Bezkresu – jego znak przywołania znajduje się tuż przed mgłą prowadzącą do bossa. Ciekawostki * Statystyki zebrane przez From Software sugerują, że rycerz oparów jest najsilniejszym bossem w grze, ze wskaźnikiem porażek równym 93%. * Jego imię po japońsku brzmi "Kemuri no Kishi" (煙 の 騎士), co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy Smoke Knight (Rycerz Dymu). * Jeśli gracz ma na sobie hełm Velstadta, to od razu dojdzie do drugiej fazy walki. * Jeśli gracz przyjrzy się uważnie hełmowi kapitana Drummonda, zobaczy, że przypomina on głowę kruka lub innego mrocznego ptaka. Jest zatem prawdopodobne, że Drummond służył Raime'owi podczas obrony głównej wieży. Galeria Plik:Rycerz Oparów 6.jpg Plik:Rycerz Oparów 7.jpg Plik:Rycerz Oparów 8.jpg Plik:Rycerz Oparów 9.jpg|Rycerz oparów podczas drugiej fazy walki Plik:Rycerz Oparów 10.jpg Plik:Rycerz Oparów 11.jpg Plik:Rycerz Oparów 2.png|Ogromny miecz rycerza oparów wbity w ziemię Plik:Rycerz Oparów 3.jpg|Rycerz oparów szykujący się do walki z graczem Plik:Rycerz Oparów 4.jpg Plik:Rycerz Oparów 5.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Muzyka en:Fume Knight Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls II